World War III
World War III '('WWIII '''or '''WW3) also known as the Third World War, was a global war. It is considered to have started in 2029 to 2035, however including the World War 3 Crisis, as beginning as early as 2027. This war involved a vast amount of the major world powers, including the Great World Powers (United States, Russia, Germany, France, Britain, Korea, China, Japan), eventually forming two military alliances: the Allies and the Axis II. It became the most widespread war in history, with every continent eventually becoming a battlefield during the war, and directly involved more than 3.1 billion people, involving at least 100 countries. The war immediately began in a state of total war, where the invention of non-nuclear atomic weapons and the significant evolution of scientific, economic and industrial power. Marked by the mass attack by German and French forces on the countries of Europe, and the use of non-nuclear and nuclear weapons (ended use 1 month after war due to ecological effects (nuclear)), as well as the British Massacre by the Germans, resulted in an estimated 800 million deaths. This made World War III the deadliest conflict in human history, surpassing it's predecessor, World War II by roughly 735 million deaths. The Kingdom Empire (Britain), was in a state of rebuild and needed to regain dominance in Europe, and had already ignited tensions against Asian countries (Korea), and the pre-war armistice by the United States and Russia with Germany in 2027, the war was stated to have began on September 1, 2029 with the Second Invasion of Poland by Germany and France, and subsequent declarations of war against the two nations by the Kingdom Empire and Russia, who aimed to end the conflict immediately. The United States, in order to retain isolation, announced it's "hybrid-neutrality" and would join the war once conflicts rose to where they were most needed. Using the Frankreich Pact, France officially joined the Axis along with Germany, stating that "they were sick with the unfair treatment by the super powers (Russia, United States)" France and Germany shared the new territory, including the Netherlands, Belgium (a British possession) and Denmark. The British, along with Russia, were the only two Allies nations at the time. Then suddenly, Germany betrayed France, and invaded France, beginning the transition of France forces to Britain, who regained strength with the miitary power from France, and were back in peak power. While the conditions in Europe worsened, China and Japan began their strained relations again, and Japan turned to the offensive. With the attack on Jinan on January 4, 2030, the Third Sino-Japanese War began, only to join the World War when Japan launched an attack on Pyongyang in Korea, bringing Korea into the rapidly growing war. On an infamous day, April 12, 2030, in order to push the war to the extremes, Japan attacked the Phillipines and killed 10,000 people in a bombardment of the territory. The United States, alerted and frustrated by Japan's recent actions, ordered the Japanese Army to unoccupy the Phillppines, which was an American possession. After persistent unacceptable negotiations by Japan, suddenly the transmission between the two nations was snapped. On April 30, 2030, the Japanese attacked the city of San Francisco, California, killing 250 Americans and the entrance of the United States into the war on May 1, 2030. By fall 2030, the United States had undergone full mobilization, and had joined the Allies, which gave them the upperhand in the war. However, the war in Europe had gone into a stalemate. The British were stuck in Belgium after taking the country away from Germany, and could not advance due to Germany's tightening defense. Russia was also forcing themselves into Germany, which they could not due to the Middle East's influence and the eventual joining in the war by Iran, on the Axis's side. The United States, aware of Iran's nuclear power, warned Russia to eliminate every single factory the Iranians could produce from in order to cut off the heart of Iranian military and eliminate them from the war. However, the Iranians quickly entered Russia and forced Russia to fight on their soil for nearly 5 months. On December 7, 2030, the American forces had finally landed in Australia, where Australian and Chinese forces were fighting the bombarding Japan army in the Battle of Darwin. The Allies, with now overwhelming numbers due to the American landings, quickly retained Australia and eliminated the Japanese from occupation of Australia. After the battle, Japan lost a great deal of momentum and failed to return with the same firepower as previously, and were critically weakened as the Americans and Western Russian forces overwhelmed Tokyo. Eventually, on January 20, 2031, Japan surrendered and the Third Sino-Japanese War had ended, but the war was not over. Persistent Iranian forces began to use nuclear weapons, and began to force back the Russians. But, with the invasion of the Americans of Tehran on February 14, 2031, named the Valentine's Invasion, and the bombing of Iranian factories led to the surrender of Iranian forces on February 16, 2031. North Korea, both amazed and interested in American power, joined the Allies. For the next 10 months, the war in Europe was extraneously extended with multiple battles of extreme killings of civilians and soldiers. During that 10 months, nearly 470 million deaths occurred, wiping almost half of European population, and the largest killing of human people in Europe by anything since the Black Plague in the 1300s. These battles included the Battle of Britain, Belgium, Ukraine, Moscow and France. The War in the Americas, yet, was just about to begin. German forces, stationed in South America, was sent commands to immediately attack Mexico and the United States, in order to prevent American inclusion in the European War. The first battle, the Battle of Argentina, on February 8, 2032, was a fairly short conflict was immediately ended by the defeat of the Argentinian military, pushing German forces north and even closer to their prime targets. By October, German forces were at the border of Mexico and Central America, and was when the Battle of Mexico City took place, the fourth-deadliest conflict in the war alone. The United States, particularly sick of German occupation of the Americas, issued the greatest invasion in world history, with nearly 500 million soldiers invading Mexico, Central America, and South America. By December 31, 2032, the German forces had been rid of in America, as well as any other Axis members. Four years have now nearly passed, and the European war still stood at a stalemate. After the loss to the Americans in the Americas, Germany's forces were weakened to wear they were no longer inpenetrable. Russia, regaining strength after the European War's most brutal battles, began to advance towards Germany. The United States had finally entered Europe through France, and landed directly in the battlefield. British and American forces combined on September 12, 2033, invaded France and regained the country of France. The final target, was now Germany itself. On February 15, 2034, the New World Conference was met, discussing the eventual occupation of Germany and Japan. China and Korea would decide Japan occupation, and Russia, Britain and the United States decided Germany's occupation. There was also a new topic that shocked the other countries, the United States had developed the first non-nuclear atomic bomb that had greater power than a normal nuclear bomb. After multiple battles against Germany's strong defense, the Allies had surrounded the entire German country was ready for the master plan. Finally, on December 25, 2034, the first non-nuclear bomb, "Savior" was dropped by Pilot Lendale Beck, using the newly completed B-64, on the city of Berlin. On December 27, 2034, the second non-nuclear atomic bomb, "Peace" was dropped on Munich, Germany also by Lendale Beck using the new B-75. The last non-nuclear bomb, was dropped on Hamburg, Germany by former president Marshall Bruce Mathers III on December 30, 2034, nicknamed "The End". On January 1, 2035, Germany surrendered, effectively ending the war, on New Years Day. Result The result of the war was the victory of the Allies on January 1, 2035 by the Document of Surrender from the Germans. Germany was ripped of it's status as a country, and was considered a territory claimed by the British and Russia until the official release of the Territory of Germany and it was reconsidered a country, in 2037. The United States resumed isolationism, until 2038, when nearly 87% of it's debt was paid off. Russia became the Soviet Union again, and signed a Protection Pact with the United States that ensured atleast 250 years of peace between the two countries. France also went through 2 years of occupation and rebirth until it's eventual recountrization in 2037. North and South Korea became Korea in late 2035, and Iran became a United States territory, with the extermination of terrorism in the Middle East.